Gotcha!
by Hermile
Summary: Hey! If you like, I make second chapter. If you don't like, I make second chapter anyway!BTW, it's L/J!


Gotcha!  
  
Summary: Lily/James. Interesting, very interesting. Please read and review and maybe I'll do a second chapter.  
  
Lily sinffed and flopped down into an easy chair in the Gryffindor common room. She had just been totally humiliated by her younger sister Petunia. She had sent Lily a night-light with a note saying,  
Lily,  
You forgot your night-light! I knew you couldn't sleep without it, so I sent it. I hope you don't have any nightmares!  
love,  
Petunia.  
  
Then that Sirius Black had read it out loud at the Gryffindor table. Lily had burst into tears and ran away.   
"Muggle Beer." she heard someone enter the common room. It was Sirius. Lily looked away.   
"Hey, Lils."   
"As of the end of this sentence, I am no longer talking to you, Sirius Black." she repied coldly.  
"Yeah, right. You'll be talking to me by the end of the night." he said, almost lazily.   
"I will not!" Lily retorted, before she could stop herself.   
"Gotcha!" Sirius yelled. "Now let's go enjoy the feast. James is waiting for you."  
Lily was reluctant, but decided to go. "All right, but only because I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, and you like James." he teased Lily.  
"No way!"  
"Yeah way!"  
"Yeah way!"  
"No way!"  
"Gotcha!" Lily yelled right before they entered the Hall.  
"Well, it looks as if our Head Girl is back." Professor Dumbledore announced.   
"Head Girl?" Lily gasped in surprise.  
"And our Head Boy is none other than James Potter." Dumbledore continued.   
Was this fate or what? Lily sat down and began to eat.  
"I am also pleased to announce we have two new teachers. Proffessor Trelawney, will be replacing Proffessor Abbot, who had a nervous breakdown when she saw a Grim in her crystal ball. Also there is Reubeus Hagrid will be taking over the gamekeeping duties."   
Lily studied both people. Proffessor Trelawney looked like some sort of bug, with a tiny body and huge glasses. And that Hagrid person was a giant! He looked so uncomfortable and out of place, Lily felt sorry for him.  
"Can we eat yet?" Remus whined.  
"Remus! We've been eating the whole time Dumbledore was talking." James scolded him.  
"Oops, I guess I wasn't paying attention."   
"Do you ever?" Sirius snickered. James kicked him.  
"Ow! Do you have metal-tipped shoes or something?"   
"Hey." Peter said suddenly, "We should have a party tonight. In the common room."  
The Marauders eyes gleamed at the thought of breaking rules.  
"Yes, we'll get food, and you girls set up the rest." James decided, and the Marauders left.   
After dinner while Lily and her friends Molly, Anna, and Briana were setting up the decorations, the Marauders came in.   
"Hey, looks great so far." Remus complimented.   
All of the Gryffindors came in from dinner. "Party time!" Sirius shouted.  
Lily waved her wand, and music came on. It was charmed so only students could hear it.   
After a few numbers, a slow song came on.  
"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily.  
"Sure." Lily felt flustered. She and James ended up dancing eight more songs together.   
At around midnight the Gryffindors started going to bed. Lily uncharmed the music and went to bed at one.  
  
Lily woke up, remembering how fun last night had been. She stretched and checked her alarm clock. She got up, got dressed, and headed to the Hall. She saw the Marauders having their daily food fight. Sirius tried to throw his cereal at James, but it missed and hit Severus Snape, who happened to be walking by. He saw Lily, blushed, and ran.  
"Ooh, someone likes you Lily!" Remus teased.  
"Two someones," Sirius added, punching James, who was beet red.  
Lily walked away.   
She checked her schedule.  
  
11:00-Herbology with Hufflepuff  
12:00-Charms with Ravenclaw  
1:00-Double Potions with Slytherin  
  
  
She headed off to Herbology, and had a nice day until Potions. Professor Riddle paired her up with Severus.  
"Will you go out with me?" he asked her, whn they were supposed to be doing their work.   
"No," she said.  
"Oh," he looked hurt, and didn't talk alll throught Potions.  
  
Lily mailed a letter to her mother the next day.  
  
Dear Mom,  
Two guys like me. One is Severus Snape and the other is James Potter. What should I do? Who should I choose?  
Lily  
  
She received a letter a few days later, saying only,  
  
Follow your heart.  
  
Lily was fuming. She walked into the common room and began sobbing in the corner.  
"What's wrong?" Molly asked her.  
"Everything." Lily cried. For the next ten minute she told Molly all her troubles.  
"Start with telling James you like him." she suggested.  
"Where is he?" Lily had calmed down.  
Molly pointed to a chair that was turned around.  
"Molly!" Lily shrieked.  
"Gotcha!" she yelled back.  
Lily walked over to James, who was grinning. But before she could say anything, he kissed her.  
"Gotcha!" he yelled, and they laughed.  
  
A/N: Hehe, poor Severus! I might do a second chapter, but I need ideas! please e-mail me with your ideas! 


End file.
